


This Was A Horrible Idea (Jason Grace x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A Very Potter Musical - Freeform, Bad Jokes, Bad Writing, Dick Jokes, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, High School, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You and Jason have to go to a school in NYC in order to find a new (and in danger) demi-god.*Features AVPM quotes because I was listening to it during Choir and got this idea.*





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is, like, the tiniest mention of bullying in this so..... beware?

"Jason! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" you yelled. Jason ran up the hill, his hair a mess and a bag hanging from one arm. His glasses were on his head so he we squinting. Quickly Jason jumped into the van and took a seat next to you. He managed to close the door and put a seat-belt on  before Argos took off onto the road.

        Jason gave you a breathless smile and you rolled you eyes at him, "At least I came."

        You smiled and nudged his side, "It's almost like you've never been to a public school before." 

        "Yeah, well all the other schools I went to you lived within walking distance."

        "Welcome to New York City Jay. The only thing within walking distance are hot dog stands."

        Jason let out a small 'oh'. It was quiet as the ride continued. Slowly the rolling hills and cozy towns turned into busy highways and skyscrapers. To pass the hour and 30 minutes (yes, it takes about an hour and 30 minutes to drive from Long Island to NYC) you and Jason played a thrilling game of eye spy. But it wasn't any old game of eye spy. This game consisted of things like, "Eye spy something green and scaly."

        Yeah, it was thrilling.

        Soon enough Argus was pulling up to the sidewalk in front your temporary highschool, Midwood. Fun right. Well the only reason you and Jason were attending high school (read: Hell) was because Chiron needed someone to go to this school in order to scout out a possible demigod within the school. And somehow Chiron choose you and Jason. Now you two have to ride everyday to Midwood High until it is safe enough to bring this demigod, Lillian Martinez, back to camp. 

        You opened the door of the van, grabbed your bag, and hopped out. Jason soon followed. Argus signaled that he will be right there if need. Gods know what he is going to do, but you thought it better not to ask. You and Jason walked through the gates of the school and across the field. Many eyes looked at you two in curiosity. More often than not there are no new students after the third week. But here you are, walking into the school on the fifth week. You heard some of the students whispering.

_"Wow, look at the blond guy with glasses. He's cute."_

_"Why are they here? Did they get kicked out of their old school?"_

        There were others, but you ignored them as you and Jason walked up the steps. Jason, the gentleman he is, opened the door for you.

        You looked back at the lawn, "This was a horrible idea."

         **~Time skip because it was a normal day~**

         The next day was different. The school seemed more on edge, but you couldn't figure why. As you were walking across the front lawn, you tried to lighten the mood.

        "Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts.To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love, and it's all that I need. At Hogwarts, Hogwarts," you mumbled to Jason. He gave you a 'what the hell' look and you shrugged. You tried.

        Suddenly someone ran in front of you two. The person (who looked to be a Freshman) was crying as they ran inside. You and Jason exchanged a concerned look and ran after them. Once they were inside the school they quickly ran into the girls bathroom. Jason (and you if you're not a girl) hesitated in front of the door before heading in. 

        Inside the (slightly dirty) bathroom you could hear small sobs coming from one of the stalls. You frowned and walked over to the door and knocked.

        "Hey, are you okay in there?" you asked her. When you spoke the sobs turned into sniffs, "My name is (Y/N) and my boyfriend Jason is here too."

        Behind you Jason spoke, "Hey."

        You rolled your eyes and continued, "What's your name?"

        The girl sniffled again, "L-Lillian."

        You and Jason looked at each other with wide eyes, "Well Lillian, do you want to come out here and talk to us?"

        She didn't reply, but instead she opened the. Standing in front of you was a young girl with frizzy brown hair and brown eyes. Her eyes were red and she still had tears on her cheek. Jason frowned and grabbed a paper towel and handing it to Lillian.

        "So, will you tell us what's wrong?" Jason asked as she cleaned her face.

        "T-there were some boys telling me I-I was cr-razy when...."

        She trailed off and look down. 

        You frowned, "When what?"

        She looked up, new tears in her eyes, "When I told them about the monster."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted this as two parts everywhere else, so why not have it be an unnecessary chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, a badly written fight scene awaits you... and even worse dick 'jokes'

  "The what?" Jason asked tentatively.

        Lillian sniffed and wiped away a stray tear, "The monsters. Ladies with m-metal legs a-and big m-men with one e-eye!"

        As discreet as you tried to be, Lillian still saw the concerned look you and Jason shared. She began to cry more.

        "You don't believe me! No one ever believes me!" Lillian cried and ran out of the bathroom.        

        Jason (being closer to the door) quickly ran out after her. You stood still in a moment of shock. Of course this kid already had monsters on her ass. At least you know who you've been looking for. You shake out of your stupor and run out after Jason and Lillian. 

        As soon as you run out of the bathroom you stop and look around. Of course, the two had already ran away from where you could see them. Also, it was oddly quiet. It was never quiet in a high school. That just didn't happen. 

        From the left you heard a muffled scream. You quickly whipped out your  ~~dick~~  weapon of choice and ran to the noise. You rounded a corner and stopped in your tracks. Jason had his  ~~dick~~  sword brandish in front of him. He had two empousai in front of him. Lillian was clutching to the back of Jason's shirt, tears still falling. When she saw you she gasped and ran to hide behind you. You gently shoved her to hide behind the edge of the lockers. Moving to standing next to Jason you looked at the monster and around at the lack of students.

        You gave an uncertain smile and (not very quietly) whispered, "You take the right, I'll take the left?"

        Instead of waiting for Jason to reply, the empousai made the decision for you. The one on the left lunged for you, claws and teeth bared.

        You slashed, ducked, and stabbed while checking out of the corner of your eye that Lillian was okay. Eventually you got in a fatal hit and the creature exploded into a shower of golden (and annoying) glitter. Turing to help Jason, you were met with another explosion of glitter. You shake your head trying to rid yourself of as much glitter as possible.

        You looked Jason up and down and smirked. His blonde hair was more golden than usual. 

        "I'm falling in love, falling in love, with Hermione Granger," you mutter under your breath. Jason, once again gave you a questioning look. Before he could question your sanity  ~~again~~  Lillian whimpered behind you. 

        You and Jason turned around, weapons at the ready for another attack. Instead you saw a wide eye and terrified Lillian. You and Jason shared another look and put away your weapons.

        "Hey, Lillian. Do you mind coming with us?"

***Time skip brought to you by Author-chan's lack of ability to writing fighting scenes***

        Half way back to camp Lillian feel asleep after a small explanation of her parentage. She was curled up in the back seat, head resting on a small pillow that was kept in the van due to a lot of people falling asleep. You and Jason were sitting next to each other.

        "You know," you said with a hum, "you're really good with kids."

        Jason laughed and put an arm around you, "I guess. But, this was still a horrible idea."

        You gave a soft laugh and looked at the young girl asleep behind you. You smiled.

        "Maybe it was a bad idea, but what would've happened if we weren't there?"

        Jason considered and smiled, "Well you have a point. But next time Chiron should send Percy and Annabeth. This was enough public for me."

        "Whimp," you muttered and laughed.

        Soon enough, the van pulled up to camp. You and Jason checked the backseat to see if Lillian was still awake.

        "So, do we wake her or let her wake up in a strange place with a half horse?"

        Jason gave you another strange look and sighed, "I'll carry her."


End file.
